Hikari II
by TheHoshiLiveOnMoon
Summary: /!\ Saison 2 de "Hikari" /!\ Cette saison sera focalisé sur la mémoire de Sanji et se déroulera principalement lors de la descente vers l'île des hommes poissons. Il est CONSEILLE mais pas nécessaire de lire la première saison !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

L'archipel Shabondy, l'île sur laquelle notre précieux équipage avait pris fin, mais aujourd'hui après avoir été dispatché dans les 4 coins du globe, l'équipage se retrouve après s'y être donné rendez-vous i ans. Une nouvelle aventure est prête à commencer mais avant ça tous doivent rejoindre le Sunny et les seuls membres qui restent ne sont d'autres que Zoro, Sanji et Luffy. Justement, zoomant maintenant sur l'un d'eux. Nous sommes sur une rive où quelques pêcheurs avaient l'habitude de s'en servir comme lieu de départ avant la pêche. Des gouttes d'eau qui ne devraient pas être là par le beau temps qu'il fait se font sentir avant qu'un bruit s'en suive comme si quelque chose d'énorme venait de surgir des profondeurs de l'océan. Assied sur le bastingage l'air de rien, un jeune homme à la vingtaine, les cheveux étrangement verts, l'œil charmeur par la cicatrice parfaitement lisible qui l'en avait fait perdre l'usage, semblait être la cause de ce fait impressionnant, de ce navire fondu en deux. Ceci attira bien évidemment l'attention de beaucoup de monde. Jusqu'à qu'une chose non identifié fasse sa chute non loin de là.

**- Hoy ! Vous allez bien ?**

**- …**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert venait d'identifier la chose tombée du ciel qu'il portait désormais dans ses bras, cette chose là, n'était d'autre qu'un de ses compagnons d'i ans. Il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude de s'habiller d'un costard cravate, celui-ci arborait une couleur bleue foncé. Hum, le noir lui allez mieux, pensa t-il. Ses cheveux blonds peut-être légèrement plus long d'i ans, il n'en savait rien mais il les adorait toujours autant par son odeur et sa couleur rehaussé par ces épis rebelles qui partaient dans tout les sens, il était sûr que s'il baissait un peu la tête, ils viendraient lui chatouiller le visage... Sa frange qui désormais était passé de l'autre coté, dévoilait l'oeil resté camouflé depuis leur première rencontre, et son sourcil... il sourie, oui, il en avait vraiment des étranges. Il fit descendre son regard, passant sur l'arrête parfaite de son nez, sur ses lèvres plus attirante qu'avant et... une petite barbichette... Voilà qui faisait un peu plus viril ! Ne pu s'empêcher de se dire le bretteur. Oh ! Encore une cigarette entre les dents, voilà une autre habitude qui n'avait pas changé.

**- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me lâcher, Marimo !**

Voilà qui était bien étrange. Il venait de poser pied à terre depuis plusieurs jours à voguer sur les mers, des jours de calvaire à rester sur le même navire que ces Okamas, soit un espace plus... beaucoup plus restreint que l'île où il avait atterrit et où il s'était fait courir après nuit et jour... et à peine avait t-il fait balader son regard plus loin que la nostalgie que lui réveillait cette île, il était déjà tombé fou amoureux des courbes généreuses et de la beauté d'une belle demoiselle, une sirène à la chevelure rouge et longue jusqu'au reins, il s'était rapproché et à force il en avait oublié la délicatesse d'abordé une femme tellement cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. À peine avait elle croisée se regard pervers posée sur elle, qu'elle avait déjà envoyé valsé le cuistot loin, très loin d'elle. Et puis sur toute la population que contenait Shabondy, il avait trouvé le moyen de finir dans les bras plus que généreux en muscle du Marimo. Oui, tout cela était bien étrange.

**- C'est nouveau ça, tu sais voler maintenant ? Love-cook !**

**- La ferme !**

Le Marimo le déposa sur le bastingage avec une facilité déstabilisant comme si celui-ci avait le poids d'un enfant. Dans son mouvement le cuistot sentit plus intensément l'odeur du bretteur, il inspira discrètement un bon coup. Longtemps, tellement longtemps, rah' il sent bon, son odeur m'a tellement manqué, osa t-il se dire à lui même... Que-, c'est de moi ce léger parfum de femme ?... étrange. Aussitôt posé au sol, le Dandy repris ses esprit, il pensera à cela plus tard, bien qu'il doute que ce parfum vienne de lui, tournoya sur lui même terminant sur une pose gracieuse, il jaugea le bretteur un moment allant de la tête jusqu'au pied puis des pieds jusqu'à la tête, avant de chantonner, le bras élancé vers le ciel et la main posée sur le coeur.

**- J'ai été emporté par l'amour d'une demoiselle !**

**- Inhinh…**

Toute fois ne voulant pas assister au délire de son nakama, le Marimo se releva un peu las. Aucun doute, c'était bien ce satané cuistot, pesta t-il intérieurement. Il s'imposa un moment à celui-ci, un sourire un peu provocateur, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard presque plongé dans la pénombre de sa chevelure, il y resta quelque seconde, satisfait du sourcil froncé et du regard de défit que lui lançait son compagnon. Sans plus de cérémonie, il descendit de son perchoir, posant tout aussi gracieusement pied au sol, il s'avança de quelque pas, avant de se retourner vers le cuistot.

**- En fait, au plaisir, love-cook**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On rejoint le Sunny ensemble, tu risquerais de te perdre !**

**- Ohoh ! Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?**

**- ... la ferme. Avait-il dit, plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.**

Le prononcé descendit à son tour du navire, sautant jusqu'à atterrir prêt de Zoro, l'accompagnons dans sa marche. Les mains dans les poches, la voix se voulant faible il continua sur sa lancé.

**- C'est juste que… ça fait vraiment longtemps alors même pour toi je suis… content de te revoir… enfin un tout petit peu content... vraiment minuscule quoi**

Dit-il en relevant la tête vers son le verdâtre, comme pour être sur de lui avoir bien fait comprendre, qu'il ne lui avait manqué, vraiment, qu'un tout petit petit peu... Il fut surprit en voyant ce petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

**- Je vois… un tout petit peu inh ?**

**- Ouai...**

**- Bon, à quel groove se trouve le Sunny ? No°7 !**

Celui que le Marimo nommait "No°7" n'était personne d'autre que Sanji. Ce nombre est en faite du au classement de leur arrivées sur l'archipel. Le blond s'irrite ne supportant pas que le Marimo se moque ainsi de lui.

**- Espèce de...! Qui t'as permis de te vanter d'être miraculeusement arrivé le premier ?!**

**- Personne... No°7 !**

**- La ferme ! Marimo à jupette !**

**- Tu veux te battre ?!**

**- Sans problème ! Viens gouter à cette jambe que j'ai entrainée en enfer !**

**- En enfer, inh ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien comparait à ce que j'ai enduré durant ces deux dernières années !**

Et donc... injures sur injures ils finirent par arriver au groove où se trouve le Sunny mais, petit problème, il se trouve que celui qui occupe le rigoureux rang de capitaine n'est pas encore arrivé, que faire ? Et bien aller le chercher non ?

**- Marimo, espèce de... ! Reviens ici !**

**- 'tin on n'aura tout vu... le No°7 qui se permet de parler comme ça au premier !**

**- Sale... ! Tu vas arrêter avec ça !**

**- Ouai désolé pour ça... No°7**

Sur cela Marimo retourna en arrière, n'écoutant pas ses amis lui criant de revenir, celui-ci comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne les écoutait plus, se cura l'oreille, l'air de rien.

**- Je reviens avec Luffy, ne vous inquiétez pas ! **S'écria t-il dos au Sunny d'un geste vague de la main

**- Zoro, espèce de... !**

**- Nami ! Ça fait tellement longtemps est-ce que je t'ai manquée ?**

**- Bien sûr que tu m'as manquée Sanji ! Dit-elle d'un ton peu crédible**

**- Aaaah Nami chérie, je t'aime !**

**- Ah ouai ! Et bien...**

Coups de pied au cul.

**- Fait ça pour moi, et va chercher cet idiot décervelé !**

**- Tout ce que tu voudras Nami chérie !**

Et voilà donc le décollage de Sanji avec comme destination le Marimo. Celui-ci vint se heurter sur le dos de son compagnon, lui arrachant un gémissement de surpris sonnant un peu comme un vomissement, du genre « Beurk ». Vous voyez le genre ? Et le blond se trouva à califourchon sur lui.

**- Marimo, demi-tour !**

**- Dégage ! Saleté de cuistot !**

**- Whouaw !**

**- ...quoi ?**

**- C'est carrément tordant de te voir te débattre...**

Le bretteur lui adressa un regard perçant par dessus son épaule, il aurait voulu le tuer d'un regard ! Alors c'est ça qu'il a foutu pendant ces deux ans ?! Entrainer sa capacité à l'emmerder profondément ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui taper sur le coco ce blond !

- Écoute, je te demande juste de retourner sur le Sunny, Luffy finira bien par arriver ! Et puis crois-moi sur parole, il n'a sûrement pas besoin de ton miraculeux don de te perdre pour nous retrouver !

**- Whouaw !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est fou comment j'en ai rien à foutre... Dégage !**

Le bretteur se débat, se dandine, se trémousse, pour maintenant se trouver face à Sanji, soutenant son regard de tueur. Un long silence s'installe, le blond, sûrement en plein combat intérieur pour ne pas rire, témoin d'avoir vu le grand Roronoa Zoro imiter la chenille sous lui... Il ne fit pas attention à ce micro sourire dans le coin des lèvres du Marimo.

**- Hey ! Sourcil extraterrestre !**

**- T'as un problème l'algue défraichi !**

Et voilà, une belle insulte pour le faire sortir des ses songe et le focaliser sur lui... SBAM !

**- Aie ! Non de... !**

Tandis que le bretteur s'éloignait précipitamment de lui, craignant qu'il en vienne à le poursuivre, le blond, les mains pressées sur son front rouge de douleur, pesta intérieurement, il me le paiera se coup de boule ! pensa t-il à haute voix. Il se releva et fit demi-tour vers le Sunny d'un pas visiblement colérique et prévoyant de jouer les esclaves au près de Nami pour se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu ramener le Marimo.

Depuis les heures passent et toujours pas de nouvelles, ni du capitaine, ni du bretteur. Personne ne s'en souciait pour l'instant mais l'île devenait étrangement de plus en plus agiter et ils devront bientôt quitter l'archipel s'ils ne voudraient pas avoir d'ennuies avec la Marine. Chopper avait décidé de faire une ronde de là-haut sur le dos de son ami l'oiseau géant pour essayer de les repérer mais il revint bredouille, Franky lui, munit de jumelle super sophistiqué, guettait un quelconque signe de vie. Quant à Sanji, il s'était enfermé dans sa cuisine pour s'y familiarisé à nouveau comme y il a 2 ans et peu être se mettre un peu de glace sur le front, c'est qu'il avait la tête dur ce Marimo ! Enfin bref tout le monde essayait de s'occuper jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs deux membres d'équipage restant en espérant ne pas avoir de problème jusque là.

Bien que je pense que quelqu'un ait parlé trop vite à ce sujet là. Loin, à l'horizon on pouvait entendre comme des cris de guerres. Un voile de poussière apparut sur la ligne d'horizon, des silhouettes se distinguaient, les cris se rapprochaient, il était maintenant clair que cela venait de cette masse humain au galop vers le Sunny. Mais plus cette masse se rapprochait plus il nous semblait quelle fuyait quelque chose au lieu de charger le Sunny, ce qu'on aurait pu croire au début. La distance devenu raisonnable, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, toute cette foule se trouve être bel et bien des marines mais des marines aux visages effrayés. Et soudain... Ce qu'on pourrait appeler une seconde vague arrive, une vision peu commun s'offrait au publique, on pouvait facilement comprendre que c'était ce troupeau là, qui faisait fuir la marine comme ça. En premier rang, Monkey D. Luffy et Roronoa Zoro. Tout deux stoppe la fuite de la marine, le regard assoiffé de _baston_. Ceux qui les précédaient étaient composés d'insectes géants, de fantôme négatifs, d'hommes à tendance travesti ou encore d'une météo un peu trop variable à mon gout.

Tous se penchent sur le bastingage du navire stupéfait pas l'animation soudaine de la rive. Le sang des Mugiwara commence à bouillonner à l'intérieur, plus rien ne les retiens de se joindre à leur capitaine. Sanji, Franky, Brook n'hésitent pas une seconde et s'élancent à leur coté.

**- Hihihihi !**

**- Alors, que dites vous d'une bataille de dernier minutes ? **Proposa Zoro, un brin évident d'excitation dans la voix

**- Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de me défouler ! **Déclara Sanji, relevant sa jambe comme à l'accoutumé.

**- Et on se demande pourquoi. **Lança Zoro

**- Je t'emmerde, Marimo de merde ! **Répliqua Sanji

**- Supeerrrrrr ! **S'écria Franky sur son éternelle pose.

**- Yohohoho comme c'est excitant tout ça !**

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à charger les malheureux marines, une faille dans la terre s'ouvrit entre eux.

**- Qu'est- ce que... !**

**- Oh !... Rayleigh ! **S'écria Luffy

**- Dépêche-toi de partir, tu as encore tellement de chose à découvrir !**

**- Ok, Rayleigh... je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ces deux dernières années passées !**

**- Haha... Pas besoin de ce genre de formalité entre nous... à présent vas-y... !**

**- Je vais y arriver Rayleigh, compte sur moi pour le faire...**

**JE VAIS DEVENIR LE SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES !**

Oui, le nouveau monde les attend. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ne le regardaient pas comme ça, faites plutôt comme son équipage, eux qui sourissent parce qu'ils ont la preuve que leur capitaine est bel et bien de retour. Quelque larmes du côté de Rayleigh et enfin _chapeau de paille_ se retourne vers ses compagnons, un bruit sourd se fit, Il les regarda un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

**- Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook... Hihihhi, ça fait vrrrrraiment longtemps !**

Les concernés sourissent à leur tour, tandis que leur capitaine continuait lui aussi à sourire et plus les secondes passaient et plus ses compagnons commençaient à comprendre la provenance du bruit sourd. Ils se retournent alors comme un seul homme et aperçoivent des bras élancés vers le Sunny de chaque extrémité du petit groupe qu'ils formaient, ils virent sur le Sunny des mains fermement agrippé puis comprenant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils se retournèrent vivement vers leurs capitaine qui lui les regardait toujours avec ce sourire énorme scotché sur le visage.

**- Retournant au Sunny ensemble, les amis !**

Gouttes de sueurs. Pas de recule. Muscle qui se décontracte du côté du capitaine. Gouttes de sueurs (x2). Nouveau pas de recule. Bruit sourd de trop, accompagné du bruit de quelque chose qui se rembobine. Bon voyage !

Un peu plus tard...Bilan de l'atterrissage:

Nombre de personne à repêcher : une, à savoir Luffy. Nombre de personne atterrit individuellement : deux, à savoir Franky et Brook. Et enfin, nombre de personne à avoir atterrit dans une position embarrassante : deux, à savoir Zoro et Sanji.

Franky se releva d'une traite, dans l'élan il fit sa pose, fidele à lui même, puis fit un sprint jusqu'à l'extrémité du navire avant de plonger pour enclencher le dispositif qu'il gonflera le revêtement du navire, se trouvant en dessous de celui-ci. Brook cria sa douleur de façon à pouvoir dire : ah ! Bien que je n'ai pas de...! Yohohohoho ! Et compte aux deux dernier survivants, seul eux en état de choque où une inquiétante impression de déjà vécu règne autour du cuistot. Comme une nostalgie qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir...

**To be continued**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le cap vers l'île des hommes poissons prend son commencement, durant la descente le périlleux reste à prévoir mais nos très cher Mugiwara ne préfère pas y penser et admire la beauté des sous marins, la lumière portées par les racines géantes des arbres visible sur l'archipel et les monstres marins 20 fois plus énorme que leurs navire. Tous était réuni à l'endroit où se trouve la pelouse artificielle, tous c'étaient trouvés une chose insignifiante à admirer dans ces bas-fond, tous, non, nous pouvons effectivement remarquer l'absence de deux personnages, à savoir, le bretteur et le cuistot de bord. Tous deux n'avaient pas forcément prévu de se retrouver isolés du reste de l'équipage à l'autre bout du Sunny mais ils étaient bel et bien là, plongés dans un silence presque agréable. L'un assied sur le bois dur qui les avait sûrement manqués de sentir sous leurs pieds nu ou lorsque leurs chaussures venait s'y claquer avec précipitation, reposé sur ses trois sabres et l'autre accoudé au bastingage se retenant de ne pas tirer sur une cigarette vu dans quelle situation de bulle d'air dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

**- On dirait que ce n'est pas difficile pour toi de tenir sans ton tabac...**

**- Mouai... On va dire que je n'avais plus le temps de fumer ces deux dernières années...**

**- Je vois...**

**- ... Et toi ? Pour ton œil, il s'est passé quoi ?**

Cette question, le bretteur frôla du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui coupait sur son œil gauche, mais par ce geste, le souvenir de comment il s'était fait ça, ne lui semblait pas être vraiment douloureux, au contraire, c'était comme si cela prouvait un quelconque sentiment qu'il a ressenti et que cette cicatrice servait justement à ne jamais lui faire oublié ce ressentiment, celui de ce jour là. Il est évidant que Zoro ne racontera pas la vérité à son compagnon, du moins pas maintenant.

**- Rien... rien de bien dramatique.**

Se contenta t-il de dire d'une voix légèrement douce. Le silence revint régner l'atmosphère entre les deux seuls hommes se trouvant à ce coté ci du navire, cela n'a rien d'un silence pesant mais juste comme une pause, le temps pour eux de comprendre pourquoi en ce moment même ils n'avaient aucune envie de se battre n'y même de s'insulte. Comprendre pourquoi aucun des deux ne désiraient partir et s'éloigner de l'autre pour aller rejoindre un nouveau quotidien auprès du reste de l'équipage, il semble qu'ils soient bien là, l'un avec l'autre et sans aucune raison, alors ils ne bougerons sûrement pas maintenant, après tout ils veulent juste comprendre.

Les secondes passent et le cuistot prit la sagesse de s'assoir au côté du bretteur, prenant un air agacé comme pour faire croire que c'était à cause du mal de rester trop longtemps debout qui le poussait à s'assoir, mais en revanche il n'avait aucune excuse dû pourquoi il s'était assit aussi près du bretteur, un caprice ? Une envie de passage ? L'effet des retrouvailles ? Ou bien, juste vouloir ressentir une nouvelle fois cette étrange nostalgie ? Non, c'était juste comme ça, pensa t-il. Et le bretteur lui ne s'en inquiétait pas, pour lui aussi tout était juste comme ça, juste pour se rappeler de ce passé qui avait été effacé de la mémoire du cuistot et qu'il garde enfoui quelque part en secret, parce que se sont après tout de très précieux souvenir de son égoïsme.

Il faisait, pourrait-on dire, encore jour après une descente de près d'une heure, les profondeurs semblait se rapprocher très lentement, ces profondeurs qui apparaissaient comme inexistante si l'on se penchait par dessus le bastingage, celui qui entourait comme des bras protectrice le Sunny Go, c'était comme une seconde chose qui faisait du navire un éternel foyer pour les Mugiwaras. Durant ce laps de temps tous s'occupaient à discuter des deux dernières années, Nami et Robin se résumaient leurs impressionnantes découvertes tandis que Franky, Chopper et Usopp eux ce racontaient leurs nombreuse mésaventure exagérant quelque fois sur les faits pour rehausser, pimenter la fin si souvent glorieuse de leurs histoires. Brook, comme par nostalgie jouait la version instrumentale de _Brink's saké_. Luffy, plongé lui aussi dans la nostalgie, se laissait emporté par le morceau de Brook, le regard empli d'excitation et d'impatience, siégeait sur le dos de la tête du Sunny. Son rire scotché sur le visage depuis que toute l'agitation sur le Sunny s'était changé en un calme apaisant, il pouvait maintenant respirer sans penser au danger que ses compagnons seraient entrain d'endurer par son égoïsme de cette séparation de 2 années mais ils avaient tous affirmés, avec le sourire, qu'ils étaient habitués et que cela leurs avait permit de devenir plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Tous pensaient à ces 2 dernières années, sauf une certaine personne plongée dans une nostalgie beaucoup plus loin, datant de plus loin que cette séparation. Il souriait dans son coin d'heureux solitaire, se rappelant de chaque instant passé avec cette personne qu'il avait aimé et qu'il continu d'aimer, ces deux ans lui avait permit d'effacer tout les moindre doute qu'il portait à cette intérêt si instance pour le cuistot, il se disait que tout ça devait être dû à l'âge ou à l'effet d'une durée trop longue passé avec lui, à se disputer et se détester aussi fort que jamais deux personne ne l'avaient faits. Mais même sûrement séparé par plus de distance qu'il le pensait, il continuait de penser à lui, de s'inquiéter pour lui, de donner sans attendre en retour et d'en faire ce qu'il a de plus cher, de plus précieux..

Chacun son domaine respectif, vous l'aurez bien compris que Zoro était dans la vigie, Sanji lui, pourrait-on dire, méditait longuement dans sa cuisine mais sans raison précise. Il s'était permit de s'allonger sur le plancher qu'il venait de nettoyer, analysant chaque vide du plafond, leur accordant à chacun un soupir las, classé comme étant aussi sans raison. En revanche il avait comme une folle envi d'empoigner une bouteille de bon saké et dont faire une bonne excuse pour voir le bretteur, ajoutant-ci une discussion entre hommes pour faire passer le temps et le plan était parfait, sans aucune faille ni sous entendu. Enfin bon manquait juste la réponse cette question existentielle : Pourquoi voulait-il voir le bretteur ?... Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il se posait la question mais sans pouvoir y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un misérable mot.

Soudain la lumière de l'extérieur vint progressivement effacer les grimace qu'affichait son visage, quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte, un bruit de pas vint pénétrer dans la pénombre de la pièce après avoir fermé la porte. Une faible odeur de femme se propage dans la pièce, des bruit de pas qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à des chaussures à talons mais bon qui cela pouvait-il bien être sinon ? Les seules femmes de cet équipage n'étaient personne d'autre que Nami et Robin. Sanji lâche un soupir las, il était juste fatigué d'avoir réfléchit pour rien, il se redressa, ramena ses jambes avant de se relever d'une pousser de bras. Arrangeant son uniforme noir et sa cravate il alla allumer la lumière qui se trouvait près de l'entrée ainsi il passa à côté de la personne qui venait d'entrée, à cette instant l'odeur de femme fut plus intense mais une odeur de sueur ne passait pas inaperçu et au passage son bras frôla avec celui du non identifié, là, frustration total... ce n'était clairement pas un bras de femme... du bout des doigts il appuya sur l'interrupteur.

**- Pourquoi étais-tu plongé dans le noir ?**

**- Zoro ?!**

**- ...On va dire que je mets ça sur le compte de la surpris...**

**- [Fronce les sourcils]**

**- [Hausse un sourcil] Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

**- Pourquoi es-tu imprégné de l'odeur d'une femme... ?**

**- Qui ça ? Moi ?**

**- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette cuisine ?!**

**- [Fronce les sourcils] C'est quoi ton problème ?**

**- Pourquoi je sens une odeur de femme sur toi ?!**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peu foutre ?!**

**- C'est trop te demander de répondre pourquoi ?!**

**- ... [sourire sadique] Non, mais je ne te ferais tout simplement pas ce plaisir... ! Donne-moi plutôt une bouteille de saké !**

Celui-ci encra son regard dans celui du cuistot, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas et il se mentirait à lui même s'il disait que cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Le silence régnait sans vouloir être brisé par qui conque, le bretteur croisa ses bras sur son torse, comme pour dire qu'il serait prêt à attendre toute la journée s'il le faut. Puis enfin les lèvres du cuistot s'entre ouvre, il marmonna un truc totalement incompréhensible.

**- Tu as dit quelque chose ?**

L'adressé ne répondit pas, il continua à marmonner des trucs dans sa barbes. Zoro le jauge longuement, le cuistot avait baissé son regard, Puis son corps se mit à trembler.

**- Hoy, ça va ?**

**- Espèce de...**

Si le cuistot avait eu quelque chose sous la main, il l'aurait volontiers jeté sur la face du bretteur mais comme il n'avait rien et ne tenait pas à endommager les outils de sa précieuse cuisine, il se retourna brusque vers l'entrée et sortit de la pièce d'un pas étonnement colérique en claquant la porte derrière lui, seul chose qu'il se permettait de faire.

**- Alors notre première grande dispute après 2 ans sera à cause d'une stupide odeur de femme ?! Tch ! Tout ça à cause de cette sorcière fantôme, tout le temps à se coller sur moi ! Bordel, moi qui voulait plutôt l'emmerder sur ses sourcils bizarre, pour ne pas changer... Saleté de Love-cook !**

La pièce était devenu aveuglante par la lumière émisse de la lampe, le bretteur s'avança vers l'interrupteur d'un pas silencieux, après avoir inspiré plusieurs fois pour se calmer, il appuya sur off, ainsi la pièce fut à nouveau plongé dans le noir complet, du moins seul les fenêtres permettait une obstruction à ça, émettant une très faible lueur à l'intérieur. Ainsi donc comprenait-il le pourquoi le cuistot était plongé dans le noir, cette atmosphère qui donnait envie de se vider la tête et de respirer le calme, le meilleur moment pour se remettre les idées en places. Zoro se permit alors de s'allonger, à son tour, sur le sol en bois frais et propre. Le cuistot avait comme qui dirait laissé un bretteur déconcerté par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il trouvait tout ça insensé et même s'il voulait de toute sa volontés le comprendre, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais à moins de lui demander, ce qui pour l'instant était mission impossible alors à son tour il se laissa plonger dans une profonde déraison.

Quelque temps plus tard, Zoro était toujours étalé à même le sol, plongé dans une sorte de transe et sentant l'enivrante odeur du Love-cook. Tandis que celui-ci essayait sûrement de se calmer quelque part dans le Navire et n'avait assurément pas l'intention de remontrer sa petite tête de si tôt. Mais toute absence du cuistot de bord avait des conséquences ou plutôt une conséquence, celle de ne pouvoir assouvir la famine du caoutchouc qui leur sert de capitaine. Et souvent quand on parle du loup.

**- Sanji ! J'ai faim !**

Le capitaine du Navire venait de remarquer avec désespoir tout en comptant sur ses 10 doigts le nombre d'heure passé depuis sa dernier ingurgitation, que cela faisait plus de 3 heures qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Comprenez maintenant pourquoi, Luffy ne saura jamais compter plus loin que fait le nombre total de ses doigts et que seul à ça lui servait ses faible connaissances sur les mathématique. Criant gare, il entra brusquement dans la cuisine où Zoro n'avait toujours pas bougé.

**- L'autre n'est pas là, alors pas la peine de perdre ton temps ici !**

Le capitaine s'aventura un peu plus dans la pièce, intrigué par l'étrange humeur qui animait le dit "Bras-droit" Ses bruit de pas résonnèrent alors sur le plancher. Un soupir est renvoyé par le bretteur. Son avant-bras reposait sur ses yeux comme pour se protéger de la lumière qui avait su, en un clin d'œil, piétinée l'agréable pénombre de la pièce.

**- Luffy, ferme-la !**

**- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien dit !**

**- Idiot, je te parle de la porte !**

**- Oh !**

À nouveau des bruits de pas s'éloignent. Et puis Zoro attend. Oui, il attend avec une étrange impatience le moment où il sera de nouveau plongé dans cet apaisant néant. Oui, ce moment il l'attend depuis maintenant 5 minutes et toujours rien. Zoro continu et attend sans bouger alors que le monde lui, continu à tourner.

Si Zoro c'était permit de squatter le domaine culinaire de Sanji, Sanji lui se permit de s'aventurer dans l'antre du bretteur. Là où lui aussi il attendait plongé dans l'odeur à qui le lieu est un quotidien, cette enivrante odeur de sueur et de virilité qui n'est en réalité pas si désagréable, c'était du moins le cas pour le cuistot, imaginant toute la sauvagerie qui c'était passé ici. Il s'asseye sur un endroit du long sofa qui entourait la salle construit dans les hauteurs du navire. Il ne le savait pas mais s'assied à l'endroit exacte où il s'était un jour endormît dans les imposant bras du bretteur. Mais de nouveau il a cette impression de déjà vécu, de déjà vue, c'était pour lui tellement horrible de ressentir ça, cela lui donnait la sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important de sa vie, où plutôt oublié quelque chose d'important de sa vie. Il ne savait rien et avec le temps il avait comprit que tout lui reviendrait mais il aimerait tellement que tout s'accélère et qu'il sache enfin si cela expliquerait l'étrange sentiment qu'il a envers le bretteur.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Zoro n'avait toujours pas bougé, il ne voulait pas. Au final, il préférait se casser la tête sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il se disait que c'était peut être lui qui était en tort. Il c'était peut être un peu trop reposé, il devrait peut être se plonger dans un entraînement intensif pour quelque heures. Il se relève alors accompagné d'un long soupir, avant de s'étirer faisait rouler sa musculature. Il était parfait. Puis bizarrement quelque chose lui revins en tête, un truc qui c'était passé lorsqu'il était parti chercher Luffy. Quand il avait rencontré ces individus, appropriés leurs nom et surtout celui qui disait s'appeler Sanji... Peu importe dit-il avant de terminer sur ce souvenir.

Le bruit sourd que faisait une corde robuste sous la pression d'un corps lourd lorsque l'on tente de les escalader, une main se pose sur le rebord de l'habitacle et à nouveau ses muscles roulent sous sa peau bronzée faisant hisser son corps à l'intérieur. L'habitacle était vide, non, je déconne ce n'est pas vrai. Le blond semblait ailleurs, les coude lourdement déposé sur ses genoux, la tête plongée dans le vide et le visage dégradé de pénombre. Zoro ne bougeait pas et se contentait de le contempler un instant, jusqu'à qu'un instant devint des minutes et que des minutes devinrent des heures ? C'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire, sans problème ni notion du temps il aurait pu le détailler pendant des heures.

**- Zoro, il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu reste planté là ?**

Oui, c'est vrai il était peut-être resté un peu trop longtemps ici. Il se tourna vers son interlocutrice qui se trouvait en bas sur le pont et qui le regardait un peu curieuse. Vu d'en-haut sa chevelure orangée contrastait avec le reste des choses qui l'entouraient où se mariait légèrement avec la verdure qui constituait la pelouse artificielle, doucement teintée par la couleur du couché de soleil, une très très légère teinte apaisante, ce qui toute fois semblait étrange alors que le Sunny s'engouffrait dans les bas fond de l'océan mais peu importe ce qui se passe ici quand on sait à quel point le monde peu être surprenant et imprévisible. Oui, dans cette équipage presque plus rien dans ce monde pourrait les étonner parce que durant deux longue années ils s'étaient battu pour devenir plus fort et pour que plus rien ne puisse les séparer. Aujourd'hui la seule chose qu'ils continueront à affronté au file de leur aventure, seront leurs sentiments et rien d'autre.

**- Désolé, il n'y a rien, je monte !**

Il délaissa le regard que lui adressait la Navigatrice et cadra son regard à l'intérieur de l'habitacle circulaire. Son regard attiré par un autre qui pesait sur lui, s'encra dans deux pupilles bleu éclairées par une confusion déconcertante. Des mots semblent suspendu à ses lèvres alors que le bretteur n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard dans celui du blond, il soupira et alla s'assoir pour de bon sur une place à l'opposé de là où avait prit place le blond de puis quelques heures. Le silence s'installe entre les protagonistes, le blond avait encore une fois baissé les yeux plongeant comme à l'arrivée du bretteur, son regard dans la pénombre de sa chevelure, ces quelques mots pendaient encore sur ses lèvres et il attendait juste un peu, rien qu'encore un petit peu. Mais bien sûr il n'était pas le seul à attendre, une chevelure verte fier et magnifique à l'attente d'une petite brise de vent pensant que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, le bretteur attendait que le blond parle, il savait qu'il parlerait et qu'il avait juste besoin de temps. Les bras reposés sur le haut des sofas s'en servant comme accoudoir, le Marimo regardait par la petite fenêtre, une parmi les quatre qui ornait fièrement le toit de cet habitacle. Il est assied exactement au même endroit que ce soir là, pensa t-il...

**- Je suis désolé...**

Et pas un mot de plus. C'était surement ce qu'il pouvait le mieux exprimé pour l'instant avec de simple mot. Alors, au final qui était le fautif dans cette histoire ? Tous les deux à mon avis mais l'un se sentira, évidemment, toujours plus coupable que l'autre. En rien cela voulait dire qu'il était faible, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas avancer avec des regrets et qu'il préfère assumer ses actes, il a toujours fait ça. Le bretteur ne dit mot, continua de regarder par cette petite fenêtre, rien qu'un instant, le temps de comprendre en quoi le blond était réellement désolé. Puis un instant s'écoule et le Marimo jeta un regard furtif sur le cuistot, encore une fois il s'était recroquevillé. Le bretteur soupira, attirant l'attention du blond.

**- Tu sais... quand je suis parti à la recherche de Luffy, j'ai rencontré des personnes qui se faisaient passer pour nous...**

**- ...**

**- Et là j'ai rencontré celui qui se faisait passer pour toi.**

**- Quelqu'un qui vaut la peine de se faire passer pour moi ?**

**- ...Non, je dirai qu'il ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville et encore... c'est peu de le dire.**

**Le blond laissa s'échapper un rire amuser, gardant, toute fois, son regard vide que le bretteur ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il se releva alors de toute sa splendeur, s'étirant un bon coup sous le regard absent du cuistot.**

**- Dès la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, j'ai su que ce n'était pas toi, parce que lui, tu vois, il avait une vraie face de crapaud, horrible, pâle et sans aucune classe...**

Il encra à nouveau son regard dans celui du blond, captant ainsi l'attention de celui-ci. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, un très léger sourire.

**- Toi, tu as une sacrée belle gueule d'ange... tu as la peau douce... un regard qui nous rappel l'océan... cette façon d'être et de jouer les gentlemen... cette odeur de cigarette différente de ce qu'on peut sentir en habitude... cette voix qui se grave dans la mémoire des gens pour ne plus jamais être capable de l'oublier, bien que souvent... tu es franchement agaçant avec tes petits cœurs dans les yeux dès que tu vois une femme, ça c'est impossible à nier.**

**- Espèce de... !**

Sous l'effet de la surpris, le blond se redresse et regard le bretteur de ses grands yeux bleus, les joues visiblement rosées. Aussi, chose surprenante, le Marimo souriait, un peu fier d'avoir fait réagir le blond, oui, il n'avait jamais cessé d'adorer faire ça. Il déposa une main sur le rebord de l'entrée de l'habitacle, faisant dos au cuistot, il pivota légèrement son corps, de façon à voir celui-ci dans le coin de son œil.

- Aussi tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais l'odeur d'une femme sur moi. Je pense que c'est dû au fait, que durant ces deux dernières années consécutives, j'ai du cohabiter avec une femme agaçante alors, à force son odeur à dû s'imprégner sur moi. Tu ne crois pas ?

**- ... Oui, surement.**

**- Tu n'as plus de raison de m'en vouloir maintenant... Abruti de Love-cook !**

**- Je t'emmerde Marimo !**

Et le dit Marimo disparut après avoir sauté de la vigie.

Étrangement la lumière du jour revint éclairer le long chemin vers les profondeurs des océans, ce couché de soleil n'était plus qu'un phénomène en plus à ajouter sur la liste des nombreux faits inexpliqués que renferme ce monde. Cette lumière portée par ces étonnants arbres perdait, au fil de la descente, son étendu. Si l'on regardait à l'arrière du navire, cette lumière ne ressemblait qu'à un lointain soleil faible et courage d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, à l'avant du navire il était plutôt question de néant depuis qu'ils avaient empruntés ces courants marin qui l'aient menaient directement vers les fonds marin, ces courants à la grâce d'un dragon libre et fier.

Bien entendu, il n'y a pas d'aventure dans cet équipage sans les quelconques caprices de leur capitaine. Celui-ci c'était mit à l'idée de sortir faire un tour en dehors du navire, ce qui techniquement était impossible, or leur passager clandestin exclama qu'il était possible de pointer le bout de son nez à l'extérieur du revêtement avec l'aide d'une simple bulle d'air.

Donc pour calmer un petit peu ce trop plein d'émotions, une excursion s'impose. Tandis que Luffy s'impatientait à l'idée de cette balade, déclarant avec sérieux qu'il allait capturer le Kraken qui était en ce moment même à deux doigts de les faires courir à leurs perte. Robin tentait t'expliquer à Zoro qu'il mourrait s'il entrait directement en contact avec l'eau de l'océan, lui faisant comprendre que la masse de celle-ci étant trop important, son corps n'y pourrait résister, au final lui qui n'avait que des intentions de pêche depuis le début, avait décidé de troncher les poissons petit ou grand, de l'intérieur de la bulle, idée tout de suite aplati par le poing rageur de Nami. Bref lui aussi allait devoir s'intégrer à l'excursion question d'éviter une catastrophe à l'intérieur du Navire. Sanji semblait lui aussi excité quelque peu curieux sur la beauté des bas-fonds de l'océan, il décidé avec enthousiasme de s'immiscer à l'excursion, rassurant Nami en lui gratifiant qu'il surveillerait le Marimo et le Capitaine. Donc trois excités sur le moment s'apprêtent déjà à traverser en dehors du revêtement, quelque instant après ils étaient déjà entrain de galoper au milieu de cette impressionnante masse d'eau tandis que Nami leurs criait avec désespoir de faire demi-tour parce qu'ils avaient oubliés de s'attacher à la corde, corde qui leurs permettait de ne pas trop s'éloigner du Navire... Enfin bon mis à part ça, tout se passe à merveille.

Ont regardant derrière eux, le Capitaine, le Bras-droit et le Cuisinier ne pouvaient presque plus distinguer le Sunny Go, mais du moment qu'ils arrivaient à rester encore ensemble durant toute la durée de l'excursion devrait suffire à éviter une fin tragique. Ils s'abandonnaient alors à ce magnifique paysage, ce rideau infiniment épais d'eau était déjà une magnifique vue alors que des petits poissons en tout genre dansaient en groupe non loin de leur position, au loin des monstres marin les regardaient avec appétit de derrière les imposantes racines, bien que, étrangement ils n'osaient pas s'attaquer aux trois protagonistes. Sanji s'avançait plus au moins au même niveau que Zoro, il continuait à être fasciné par le paysage et n'y faisait pas vraiment attention tandis que Zoro, une goutte de sueur au front, se demandait encore s'il pouvait dégainer son sabre, l'explication de Robin commençait à lui travailler mais il ne s'y attarda pas longtemps, rapidement ne résistant plus de voir tous ces poissons passer gaiement devant lui. Il débloqua alors un peu son sabre d'un redressement de pouce, ce qui alerte le Cuistot, il pivota brusquement sa tête vers Zoro et comprend rapidement les intentions de son compagnon, il prit quelque temps avant de réagir tandis que le katana du sabreur continuait avec lenteur d'émerger de son fourreau. Les jambes du Cuistot commençaient à bouger d'elles même, accourant vers le Bretteur, celui ne remarquait pas l'affolement de Sanji, il continua à vouloir dégainer son Shûsui. Sa voix ne pouvait aller plus loin que sa bulle d'air et courir dans cette situation m'était plus de temps que sur la terre ferme mais heureusement qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça. Il percuta sa bulle d'air avec celle de Zoro, celui-ci se retrouva déstabilisé et rentra son katana dans son fourreau.

**- Hoi, ça ne va pas sourcil roulé ?! Tu veux te battre !**

**- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention ?! Non, il faut que monsieur mette sa vie en danger juste parce qu'il veut pêcher ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce que les autres pourraient ressentir si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose ?! Merde ! On est en plein milieu d'un océan ! Abstiens-toi de sortir tes sabres, tu es dans une bulle d'air et sans elle tu meurs ! Tu comprends ça ?! Tu meurs ! Chier ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Je t'emmerde Zoro, je t'emmerde ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis ?!**

**- Sanji... !**

**- Ferme-la, Bretteur du dimanche !**

**- Tiens, salut Nami, qu'est-ce que tu fais en string ?**

**- Inh ?! Nami ? Où ça ?!**

**- Franchement... toi aussi tu n'as pas changé.**

Zoro s'irrite, joignant ses paroles à des gestes, il attrape le bras de Sanji avant de le tirer vers lui, le faisant quitter sa bulle d'air et rejoignant la sienne pour couver sa taille fine de son bras musclé. Un tentacule du Kraken venait de passer juste à coté d'eux à l'endroit où se trouvait Sanji.

**- Ça va ?**

**- Oui, ça va merci** répondit-il, encore un peu secoué.

**- Hoy ! Est-ce que ça va ?** leur demanda Luffy à 200m d'eux.

**- Oui oui ça va et toi ?... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS SUR LA TÊTE DU KRAKEN ?!**

**- Hihihihihihi !**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Le Kraken agitait ses tentacules en-dessous du bretteur et du cuistot, tenant délicatement la bulle de Luffy entre deux d'entre elles suspendues au-dessus de son crâne, un sourire trop joyeux pour une créature mythique censée effrayer le moindre petit navire qu'il croiserait. Il semblait avoir été contaminé par le même sourire que Luffy. Les deux protagonistes qui les regardaient d'en haut en restaient bouches bée, ils n'avaient pas fini de réaliser à quel point leur capitaine était surprenant.

Zoro allongé tant bien que mal dans un coin de la bulle, une main plaquée sur l'extrémité gauche et l'autre qui s'était faufilé par derrière le dos du cuistot, reposant sur la hanche droite de celui-ci. Quant au cuistot qui s'appuyait sur le bretteur, la paume de sa main gauche posée sur son torse à moitié sous le tissu vert foncé de son vis à vis tandis que son autre main s'agrippait aussi sur l'extrémité gauche de la bulle, non loin de celle du bretteur.

Tout deux avaient le regard jeté vers le Kraken observant avec un réel intérêt ses faits et gestes accompagné du sourire enfantin de leur capitaine. Visiblement dans une position inconfortable tout deux bougèrent comme un seul homme : Zoro essayait de se redresser en attirant inconsciemment Sanji vers lui et repliait sa jambe droit avant de percuter une bosse, le cuistot avait avancé sa jambe gauche avant de lui aussi percuter un bosse tandis que sa main caressait le torse musclé du bretteur. Il ne fallu pas deux secondes que leur tête pivotent aussi brusquement possible vers leur vis à vis respectif, leur regard se croisent et dans une inspiration profonde, Sanji venait à nouveau de faire glisser sa main sur la peau matte du bretteur et parallèlement sa jambe venait de se presser à l'entre-jambe du Marimo, même geste du coté de celui-ci en redressant sa jambe droite et en attirant encore inconsciemment le blond vers lui. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lâcher le moindre petit son, que Sanji dans un déséquilibre confus, tomba de toute sa masse sur le bretteur. Son visage se retrouve dans le creux de son cou, ses lèvres et le bout de son nez le frôlaient doucement sa peau bronzée, ses deux mains maintenant plaquées sur son torse d'apollon tandis que celui-ci, avait le nez dans ses cheveux et les bras complètement refermés sur sa taille alors que leurs jambes s'entre mêle comme ci et comme ça.

Pov Sanji

Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je le pensai capable d'aller tambouriner sur le torse du Marimo comme pour inviter son cœur à lui de suivre la même cadence. J'essayai de respirer normalement mais à chaque fois, j'inhalai comme une drogue, son odeur intensément viril et je me rendais compte qu'à chacune de mes expirations, l'air frôlait désespérément sa peau matte et douce pendant que sa respiration quelque peu saccadée caressait le haut de mon oreille mais comme pour fuir la situation, je tentai de me redressait, la paume de mes mains frôle une énième fois son torse, sentant presque mes doigts onduler sous ses muscle avant de remarquer l'étreinte qu'il avait sur moi. Et comme si mes intentions échappatoire l'avaient réveillé, ses bras se désertent de ma taille laissant derrière elles une marque chaude qui avait traversé mes vêtements pour frustrer la tiédeur de ma peau. Je voulais qu'ils les remettent à leur place. Il m'aida impassiblement à me redresser avant d'adopter sa fameuse pose en tailleur, me laissant m'installer avec le peu de place qu'il restait, je me tue alors à déformer la bulle pour trouver une pose confortable. Un peu plus tôt nos regards s'était croisés, il m'avait regardé avec ce regard dur et froid avant de détourner mon regard un peu frustré. C'était quoi son problème ?

**- Je suis désolé...** Avait-il murmuré

**- Pour quoi ?**

**- Pour tout...**

**Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire mais je sentais que ce qu'il disait devait réellement me toucher.**

**- Tout ? C'est quoi tout ?**

**- C'est tout... !**

**- ... gros nul ! Lui lançai-je la voix un peu boudeuse puis...**

Un de ces rires réchauffant et léger dont il avait le secret, résonna un moment dans notre petit cocon. Je souris et fini par m'adosser sur son dos, il se dandina un peu mais ne bougea pas pour autant. J'avais cette sensation d'être seul au monde, rien qu'avec lui, puis complètement plongé dans l'atmosphère je fermai les yeux un moment jusqu'à que sa voix résonne comme une mélodie dans ce cocon de bulle : « Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai autant envie de pêcher ? » je laissai échapper un petit rire, un peu amusé par sa question mais d'une certaine façon j'avais vraiment envie de savoir, alors rapidement, comme si je craignais qu'il dévie le sujet, je lui répondit que je n'en savait rien. D'un côté, c'était comme pour nourrir cette envie naissante d'en découvrir un peu plus sur lui. C'est étrange. Mais je chéri chacune de nos conversations où l'on n'est pas assez d'humeur pour nous insulter. Je les chéri à un tel point que j'en ai peur.

oOoOoOoOo

**- Luffy, arrête de bouger ça fait mal !** Gémit Sanji

**- Mais c'est Zoro qui bouge trop brusquement !**

**- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, tu crois que c'est à cause de qui que je me sens si serré ?!** S'indigna Zoro

**- Roh' Ce n'était franchement pas une bonne idée ce truc à trois.** Conclua Sanji

**- Nous n'avions pas le choix !** Répondit Zoro agacé

**- Whouaaa !**

**- Luffy, arrête de baver devant ces poissons** ! S'irrita Sanji

**- Laisse-le tranquille, nous avons un problème plus grave...**

Leurs regard se fondèrent dans l'océan comme un seul homme, autour d'eux se peint un fond d'eaux salées aussi vaste qu'un désert, rien n'en vue, rien pour les ramener en toute sécurité, ils avaient malencontreusement égarés le Sunny. À une trentaine de mètres, le Kraken les accompagnait dans leur dérive, encore désolé d'avoir maladroitement fait éclater la bulle d'air de Luffy, celui-ci fut repêcher par ses deux compagnons qui avaient suspendu avec quelque petits regrets leur moment de solitude. À présent, ils se tenaient à trois dans la bulle d'air de Zoro, serrés comme des sardines et bien obligés de déformer cette bulle, non sans esprit artistique, de leur membres si long et si encombrant dans ce genre de situation. Réitérant sa proposition de vouloir les aider dans leur déplacement si lent, le Kraken se ramassa des dizaines de coup de gueule de la part de Sanji, qui visiblement avait besoin de faire passer sa colère sur quelqu'un d'autre que Luffy. Il s'en voulait de s'être si bêtement égaré du Sunny, il s'en voulait d'être si troublé à la simple présence du Marimo, il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié cette prudence qu'il avait appris à user 24h/24 durant ces 2 dernières années, il s'en voulait... il s'en voulait de tellement de chose depuis que d'étranges sensations de vide l'avait animées lors de leur descente dans les profondeurs.

Sanji fit divaguer son esprit très loin de toute cette agitation. Rien que pendant un court instant, il aimerait ressentir de nouveau ce vide insensé qui creusait dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à repenser en détail chaque moment qui l'avait faire ressentir ça. Comme cette instant de blanc d'il y a quelque heure, où il c'était fait un genre d'inauguration personnel, celle de préparer pour la première fois depuis ces 2 années quelque chose pour ses déesses, pour ce moment là, il n'avait évidemment pas oublié l'adoration qu'elles avaient pour les cocktails, ceci retravaillés avec soin dans les moindres recoins de leur goût respectifs préférés. Le préféré de Nami était celui qu'il avait appelé « l'orangé né d'un moulin », nom très étrange certes mais la raison en est tout aussi simple, Sanji avait habilement mélangé le goût exquis des oranges de la rousse avec d'autre composant tout aussi apprécié et pour le final la boisson formait un moulin élégant et multicolore que l'on pouvait apercevoir par la paroi transparente du verre qui dégoulinait toujours de fraicheur. Robin, elle, disait aimer tout type de fruit qui portait une belle couleur mauve, tout en repensant à ce qu'adorait sa Robin d'amour, il sifflotait, faisant du verre transparent un chef-œuvre qui mélangeait et faisait ressortir avec merveille les si infime nuance de mauve qu'il pouvait exister et le tout finalisait sur une myriade de saveur tout aussi exquis.

Il commençait à chantonner une nouvelle chanson du bout de ses lèvres, ses longs doigts travaillaient sur un autre verre moins élégant que les deux autres mais toujours avec cet aspect de cocktail. De nouveau, il sifflota avec un air beaucoup plus joyeux, une couleur verte ni trop clair, ni trop foncé tapissait le fond du verre et avec professionnalisme il réalisa un dégradé qui passait par du jaune vif à mi-hauteur avant de reprendre le même dégradé mais cette fois dans l'autre sens, ce qui se termina alors sur la même couleur verte du fond. Dans un dernier geste, il avait posé le verre sur un plateau, à coté de celui de Nami et de Robin. Un instant, il s'arrêta et fixa celui-ci, il s'avait que quand il préparait quelque chose comme des cocktails, il pensait toujours à la personne à qui il devait être destiné mais petit problème, sa mémoire refusait de lui donné idée. Il examina alors ce verre de plus près, il le prit entre ses doigts délicats et fins jusqu'à se noyer dans la couleur verte du cocktail. Durant quelque seconde le Dandy avant cessé de respirer, est-ce que le Marimo lui avait demandé de le préparer un cocktail ? Non. Était- il alors normal qu'il lui en ait préparé un ? Non. Je veux dire, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui en préparer et cela était valable pour tout les hommes de l'équipage. Ainsi pour la première fois depuis ces 2 années, il s'était sentit affreusement idiot, le pire c'est qu'il avait la sensation d'être déjà tombé dans une déraison pareille. Ça l'énervait.

**- Sourcil. Oh ! Sourcil ! Tu m'entends ?!**

**- ...**

**- Hey ! Cuisinier du dimanche !**

**- ...**

**- Put*n, c'pas vrai...**

**- ...**

**- Sanji !**

**- Inh ? C'est quoi ?**

L'appelé se retourna vers son interlocuteur, il croisa alors son regard avec celui du bretteur. Ce regard assuré qui serait capable de te dévorer des yeux sans aucune pudeur. Ce regard qu'il serait capable d'encrer et de soutenir peu importe son vis à vis, ce regard des plus déstabilisant. Sauf peut-être pour...

**- C'est quoi ton problème marimo ! Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon pré-**

**- Je veux des explications**

**- ...De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Je parle de ce verre de cocktail que tu m'as balancé à la figure, tout à l'heure**

**- ...Ah ça... Je pensais que c'était l'heure d'arroser ta pelouse**

**- 'Te fous pas de ma gueule !**

L'adressé détourna du regard, se désintéressant de son compagnon de route, reprenant la où il s'était arrêté. Il visualisait, maintenant, dans sa tête, le moment où il avait décidé un peu plutôt de mettre un peu d'ordre du côté de la cabine des garçons. Leur lit respectif étaient défaits comme si une guerre c'était passé dans cette même pièce, un à un il c'était chargé de les ranger comme il se doit. Lui, occupait un des quatre lits du haut, juste au-dessus de celui attribué à Zoro alors qu'il finissait de faire le lit de celui-ci. Il regarda derrière lui, un grand vide se présentait, rien qu'une surface triste de parquet en bois ferme et, pour il ne sait quelle raison, il se voyait allongé de tout son long sur ce parquet le regard frustré avec la sensation qu'il n'était pas seul mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner l'identité de la personne présente. Il secoua sa tête un instant comme pour chasser cette impression avant de monter pour faire son lit. Retirant la couverture et la mettant de coté pour un petit moment, il fouilla sous le matelas pour vérifier si rien ne trainait, il tomba alors sur un bout de tissus, enfin plutôt un linge, son manteau d'hiver... Puis il murmura :

**- Toi aussi, il semble que tu me cache quelque chose...**

Il le posa aussi de coté avant de terminer les deux derniers lits, il attrapa les bras grand ouvert le tas de draps sale qu'il venait de retirer et son manteau qui se trouvait au-dessus de la pile. La vue bloqué par cette grosse boule de tissus, il avançait tant bien que mal vers la buanderie, arrivé à destination, il fit lancer une machine et revient dans la cabine des garçons. Regardant de gauche à droit, il vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici, le Dandy alla alors s'allonger un moment sur le canapé non loin de l'entrée. Se laissant tomber comme un gros sac à patate, il ferma les yeux. Et un instant, rien qu'un instant un frisson intense lui parcouru l'échine, une pression chaude et douche c'était posée sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il vit alors ce corps au-dessus de lui, ce corps immatériel, fragile et fondu dans l'air, des pupilles jaune topaze semblaient lui dévorer l'âme, un second frisson traversa son corps avant qu'il ne se redressa en sursaut.

Revivre ce moment dans sa tête lui procurait une chaleur étrange dans tout le corps toujours suivit d'un frisson désagréable.

**- Suis-je devenu fou ?** Dit-il étouffant sa voix dans la paume de sa main.

Il tourna le regard et plongea dans deux pupille jaune topaze, le fixant avec insistance, il était alors sûr d'une chose, les yeux de cet homme n'avaient jamais cessé de le regarder ainsi.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**- Et si nous envoyons le kraken à la re-** Commença Sanji

**- Naaah' c'est Surume ! Su-ru-me** ! Lui coupa Luffy

**- Cherche du Sunny Go** ? Reprit Sanji, ignorant complètement Luffy

**- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais il ne fera que faire peur aux autres...** Répondit Zoro

**- Oui, j'en suis conscient mais nous devons essayer, c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire pour nous sortir de là...**

**- ...**

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers leur dernier espoir, ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait envoyer le Kraken chercher le reste de l'équipe et espérer les conduire jusqu'ici. C'est à avouer, il y avait bien une façon plus facile de les faire retourner au Sunny, s'octroyer les imposantes tentacules du Kraken pour les transporter mais vu le résultat que fut sur Luffy, cela devenait un trop gros risque pour eux, le risque de se noyer et d'être écrasés par l'énorme pression de l'eau en vue de la profondeur dans lequel ils sont. Oui, la première option restait bel et bien leur dernière chance...

Le Kraken accepta alors avec joie son importante mission, il hocha enthousiasment la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna vers la direction la plus probable et arbora une expression des plus sérieuse, il hocha une dernière fois la tête comme pour se donner du courage puis il entama un premier battement de tentacule décidé, laissant derrière lui nos trois _loster_.

**- Il en met du temps, Surume !**

**- Luffy, ça ne fait même pas 5mins qu'il est parti !**

**- Boouuuh'**

**- Ne fait pas « Boouuuh' » !**

**- ...**

**- ... Tamago, Takoyaki, Onigiri, Poulet au curry, Sèche grillée... Viande, viande, viande, vian-**

/SBAM/

Pendant ce temps, dans un endroit pas si éloigné que ça. Des cris d'effrois résonnaient moelleusement contre la paroi transparente de l'énorme bulle d'air qui recouvrait le Sunny Go. Une créature venait de surgir de nulle part, cette créature qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrée un peu plus tôt, le Kraken. Nami, Ussop et Chopper, commençaient déjà à paniquer, criant des trucs ressemblant à « On va tous mourir ! » alors que le monstre s'agitait comme un poulpe en tentant de calmer les Mugiwaras et faire dissiper le mal entendu.

**- Aouh'! Ce Kraken est suuuuuppperr bizarre ! Vous ne trouvez pas, les amis ?**

**- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih'... Maintenant que tu le dis...** conclu Ussop

**- Hum... Chopper, tu ne saurais pas comprendre ce qu'il dit ?** Quémanda Nami

**- Je n'entends pas très bien, ce n'est pas évidant...**

**- On dirait un poisson qui se noie dans l'eau...** Lança Ussop tout en relâchant la tension de ses épaules, comme déconcerté par le comportement étrange du monstre marin.

**- Il essaye sûrement de nous dire que le Capitaine est entrain de se noyer...** fini par dire Robin.

**- Yohohohohoho ! C'est terrible, Robin-saaaaaaaaaan !**

La dernière syllabe que prononça le squelette se prolongea de stupéfaction avant de se perdre dans sa chute, suite à un brusque mouvement du navire, comme poussé par une force invisible. Il semble que le Sunny Go se soit prit dans un courant marin, bien qu'il ne devrait pas en avoir à cette profondeur là et que Nami n'ait étrangement rien sentit qui aurait pu le prédire. Ils se retrouvèrent alors emportés dans ce courant et nul ne s'avait où il les menait. Cependant ils ne furent pas les seuls kidnappés par cet imprévu, nos trois protagonistes furent eux aussi emportés par celui-ci.

**- Le courant est trop fort ! Luffy, accroche-toi à nous, ça nous évitera sûrement de perdre quelqu'un !**

**- Compris ! Hihihi ! _Ichi_... _ni_... _san_... Gros calin !**

Et les bras du capitaine, malgré l'espace restreint de la bulle, vinrent s'enrouler 5 bonne fois autour de ses deux_ Nakamas_, Zoro n'eu pas le temps de trouver une bonne position, qu'il se retrouve déjà les bras couvant le torse du cuistot, le nez dans ses cheveux et sachant qu'avec un peu de volonté, il pourrait sentir l'odeur de son compagnon rien qu'en baissant la tête pour venir effleurer le cou de celui-ci du bout de son nez.

**- Hey, cuistot... les épis de tes cheveux me chatouille le visage...** chuchota t-il inconsciemment au creux de son oreille.

**- Je... je n'y peux rien !**

**- C'est vrai...**

**- ...**

Un silence s'installa entre eux, tandis que leur Capitaine s'émerveillait de la brutalité du courant, pivotant sa tête de gauche à droit des étoiles dans les yeux. Et petit à petit les poissons et monstres marins autour disparaissent comme un vieux souvenir, la mer ne devient qu'une vaste tâche noire, la bulle d'air s'efface avec Luffy, son sourire innocent et ses bras encombrants, la violence du courant marin n'est qu'une berceuse de fond. Tout disparait autour, tous s'est faits oubliés pour un moment, tous n'existe plus pour deux personnes. Et alors que la présence du Capitaine n'était plus, ce Capitaine qui pourtant faisait partie de ces personnes que l'on avait du mal à ne pas remarquer, même lui semblait à l'extérieur d'une bulle imaginaire, de cette bulle imaginaire que se construisaient inconsciemment le bretteur et le cuistot. Appréciant respectivement d'être l'attention de l'autre, d'être le seul à se tenir à ses cotés, d'être tout simplement seul avec lui, que tout ce qu'il y a autour disparaisse comme à cet instant, comme à chaque fois que nait ce sentiment entre eux deux, ce sentiment, un je ne sais quoi qui n'existe qu'entre eux deux, uniquement eux deux...

**- Hey, Marimo... c'est normal que tu sois aussi chaud... il faisait pourtant froid tout à l'heure...**

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il enfuit son visage dans la chevelure blonde du cuistot, ferma les yeux et les ébouriffa doucement du bout de son nez. Il inhala bruyamment son odeur de shampoing et déposa de ses lèvres frustrées, un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, un baiser doux et léger et qui termina sur un bruit sensuel, ces bruits qui résonnent comme un écho à la fin de chaque baiser chaste et attentionné. Il laissa glisser un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, puis enlaça encore un peu plus le blond.

**- Tu sens bon...** finit-il par dire.

**- Toi non plus...** lui répondit le cuistot un sourire naissant au lèvre, comme une manière de se venger gentiment de ce qu'il venait de faire et de lui montrer que cela ne le touchait pas bien que ce ne soit qu'un mensonge.

**- Saleté de cuistot... !**

Une chaleur inhabituelle vint recouvrir le dos de sa main droite, sentant une étreinte s'y resserrer un peu plus, il comprit que la main du cuistot s'était retrouvée prisonnière sur la sienne puis un peu hésitant, le blond se laissa adosser sur le torse du bretteur.

Le cuistot se rendit compte qu'il était étrangement soulagé, il avait l'impression que c'était ainsi parce qu'il pouvait continuer à être aussi proche du marimo de temps en temps, sans aucune raison, il se sentait vraiment soulagé. Comme si, il avait déjà connu ça et qu'il soupirait d'aise de pouvoir encore le faire...

**- Une heure plus tard -**

Le courant semblait plus calme mais ne cessait pas pour autant ses petites secousses, un peu difficile à supporter au bout d'une heure. Le cuistot avait fini par déposer l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule de Zoro et Zoro c'était à moitié endormi la joue plaquée près de l'oreille de Sanji, trouvant tout les deux leurs compte au niveau confortable. Bien heureusement pour eux, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le calme revint totalement, plus aucunes secousses ne les menaçaient au cœur du courant qui d'ailleurs semblait s'être dissipé quelque part.

Et le Marimo se réveilla, il releva la tête, un peu endormi. Sanji se redressa alors, retirant sa tête de l'épaule du verdâtre puis un peu curieux de voir si celui-ci allait bien, il fit pivoter sa tête vers la droite et frôla malencontreusement le bout de son nez avec le sien. Un sourire naquit sur le coin des lèvres du Marimo, soudainement moins endormir, tandis que le blond semblait fiché, hypnotisé... Puis le bretteur souffla doucement sur les lèvres du cuistot, ses lèvres frémir au contact de ce souffle chaud, elles étaient proches, tellement proches... Rien qu'un baiser...

Il l'avait cru, il l'avait voulu... mais...

**- Sanji-kun ! Sanji-kun ! Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveille pas ?! Vite un médecin ! Il faut appeler un médecin ! Un médecin !** S'écrit Chopper complètement paniqué.

**- Euh' Chopper le médecin c'est-** commença Brook.

**- Iiiiih' ! Sanji-kun tu es réveillé ! Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Gnéh'** gémit Sanji, un peu sonné

**- Tu as mal ? Tu t'es cogné quelque part ? Tu saignes ?**

**- Peut-être qu'il s'est ouvert le crâne en atterrissant...** conclu Robin

... /SBAM/

**- Iiiiih' Chopper s'est évanouit !** S'écrit Usopp.

**- Un... rêve... ?** /SBAM/

**- Iiiiih' Sanji s'est évanouit !** S'écrit de nouveau Usopp.

**- Moi aussi, je peux m'évanouir ?** Demanda Luffy

**- Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'évanouir ?** Tenta d'élucider Nami

Luffy la regarda longuement faisait monter et descendre son regard sur son corps à moitié dénudé, il déposa son pouce près de sa mâchoire comme s'il essayait se demander si il était mieux de ne pas répondre à la question de Nami ou si au contraire il le devait car sa langue lui démangeait de vouloir lui dire. Il commença par un sourire d'en il avait le secret puis d'un de ses habituels « Hihihi ».

**- Parce que je te trouve troooooooop belle !** Finit-il par dire, toujours cet air innocent dans le ton de la voix comme s'il ne saurait pas de quoi il parle en disant cela mais, sur ce bateau il était surement le mieux placé pour dire que Nami était magnifique, puisse qu'il ne cessait de la regarder à longueur de journée.

Le Capitaine s'en alla, sans plus de cérémonie, s'engouffrer dans les couloirs du Snny Go, suivit de près par son Bras-droit qui ne pouvait effacer ce sourire en coin, son Capitaine avait bien grandit... pensa t-il.

**- Dans les couloirs du Sunny - **

Le bretteur entamait le couloir de droite après un croissement dans lequel il avait réfléchit une bonne dizaine de minutes à se demander quelle direction fallait il qu'il prenne, il choisit le chemin de droite au hasard en se disant qu'il finira bien par le trouver son Capitaine. Et s'est au tournant d'un autre couloir qu'il le vit comme sortir de l'ombre, une main reposé sur son chapeau et le regard baigné dans l'ombre. Zoro posa une main sur ses sabres propageant le bruit de ses fourreaux comme prêts à être dégainés. Il inspira un bon coup, se positionnant prêt à s'élancer tandis que Luffy jeta son bras à la vertical sur le coté, pompant son sang et devenant aussi rouge que les yeux de son second lors de ses excès de démon, et une vapeur s'extirpa de son corps. Il fit enfin croiser son regard avec celui de son adversaire. Avant de s'élancer l'un sur l'autre.

Deux ans plus tard, ils ne pouvaient qu'en ressortir beaucoup plus fort, alors quoi de plus normal quand leur combat en devient tout aussi violant, se rendant compte que deux ans plutôt, ce n'était rien. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour se libérer totalement de tout ce qui les accable, pas assez fort pour donner tout ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs coups, pas assez fort pour prétendre pourvoir protéger ses personnes qu'ils aiment, qu'ils chérissent, cet équipage qu'ils ont vu grandir, mourir et revivre. Non, pas assez fort pour affronter ce que leur réservait le « Nouveau monde ».

Mais aujourd'hui. Un sourire naquit au coin de leur lèvre. Oui, aujourd'hui ils peuvent prétendre être à la hauteur du futur qui les attend, de l'avenir le plus indomptable qu'il puisse être, ils le savent, qu'ils peuvent désormais aller de l'avant sans craindre d'être trop faible et de ne pouvoir les protéger. Alors...

Rien que pour la forme ils s'étaient mis à s'affronter, ne négligeant aucunement leurs coups et amochant le visage de l'autre sans retenu. Tous deux sourirent en pensant que cette bagarre leur rappelait celle qui c'était passé il y a plus de 2 ans. Une bien piètre bagarre comparait à celle-ci.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation, ils le savaient, ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque, et ce jour là n'était pas une exception, ils s'étaient comprit alors ils avaient fait la même chose qu'aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient jetés dessus, comme des chiens sauvages et désespéré, éprit d'un sentiment qu'ils doivent refouler pour le bien de... leur famille. Tout simplement. Alors respectivement ils s'étaient défoulés l'un sur l'autre, compatissant, avec le sourire soulagé que quelqu'un puisse partager leur frustration.

Les sabres du bretteur chantent sans fin, décelant une légère différence dans le tintement des choques, comme s'ils sentaient que leur sabreur ne se battant pas pour faire couler le sang, comme s'ils sentaient son désespoir, la frustration de ces dernières années, alors ils ont avaient profités pour résonner différemment et plus mélodieusement.

**- Mais ça ne va pas vous deux ?!**

Complètement occupés à donner et recevoir des coups, le Capitaine et le Bretteur ne firent pas attention à Nami qui venait débouler dans le couloir. Elle les regardait se battre comme des chiens enragés et emplie de colère jusqu'à qu'ils se retrouvèrent éjectés chacun dans un coté, élevant un bruit atroce de bois cassés et détruits. Difficilement Luffy se relève au milieu d'un rideau de poussière en se disant que Franky n'allait pas du tout être content. Il sourit à nouveau en voyant que Zoro se relevait aussi, leur regard se croisent et la seconde qui suit, ils se foncèrent à nouveau dessus et firent tomber le coup de grâce par un coup de poing chacun sur la joue de l'autre. Ils tombèrent comme des sacs à patates. Et leur respiration avait dominé le silence du couloir.

**- Ha...**

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant d'éclater de rire. Oui, mon Dieu, cela faisait un bien fou de se défouler ainsi. Bien que leur rire mourut dans la poussière de l'endroit et la fatigue de leur combat, ils se disaient, qu'ils avaient bien mérité une petite sieste.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
